romanianfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat DeLuna
, 25px The Bronx, New York, Statul New York, S.U.A. | Gen = R&B, hip hop, pop, bachata, dance | Ocupaţie = muzician, compozitor, dansator | Ani activi = 2006-prezent | Casă de discuri = Epic Records/BMG, Konvict Music | URL = www.katdeluna.com }} Kathleen Emperatriz „Kat” de Luna (n. 17 noiembrie 1987, The Bronx, New York) Johnson, Gregory. „Vixen: Sweet Thing”. VIBE, Octombrie 2007 este o cântăreaţă americană cu origini dominicane, Celebrity Ethnicity, Nationality and Race | Kat DeLuna. ethnicelebs.com. Accesat la data de 12 septembrie 2008 căştigătoare a unui premiu Latin Billboard. A studiat opera în adolescenţă şi a format la vârsta de 14 ani un grup muzical intitulat „Coquette”. Kat DeLuna at Famous Why. people.famouswhy.com. Accesat la data de 12 octombrie 2008. În aprilie 2007 a fost lansat primul ei album solo, 9 Lives, care s-a comercializat în peste 65 000 de exemplare în Statele Unite ale Americii. De pe acest material discografic au fost lansate trei discuri single. În prezent, DeLuna înregistrează piese noi pentru cel de-al doilea album al său, intitulat Inside Out, cel mai nou cântec promovat de pe acesta fiind „Dance Bailalo”. Cântăreaţa a fost numită ambasadoarea internaţională a „Comisiei Latine Anti SIDA” pentru anul 2008. DeLuna şi casa de discuri Epic Records au reziliat contractul în septembrie 2008. Registrul ei vocal cuprinde cinci octave, fiind adesea comparată cu Mariah Carey. Revista Billboard şi cântăreţul din El Salvador, Alvaro Torres, au numit-o „noua Selena”. Billboard CD reviews: UGK, Zap Mama. Reuters. Accesat la data de 16 noiembrie 2008. Whine Up - Kat DeLuna. Amazon. Accesat la data de 16 noiembrie 2008. Copilăria şi începuturile în muzică Născută în Statele Unite ale Americii, DeLuna a copilărit o perioadă în Santo Domingo. Părinţii ei sunt de origine dominicană, mama fiind cântăreaţă şi dansatoare, iar despre tatăl său interpreta declară că „are o voce foarte frumoasă”. Kat De Luna: Pop's New Ingénue. CBS. Accesat la data de 12 noiembrie 2008. Membrii familiei i-au observat calităţile vocale la vârsta de 6 ani. După mutarea în Newark, New Jersey, când DeLuna avea 9 ani, aceasta a folosit divorţul părinţilor ca sursă de inspiraţie pentru compunerea piesei „Estoy Triste”.Kat DeLuna. Pro TV Magazin. Accesat la data de 7 noiembrie 2008. Cântăreaţa a locuit o perioadă alături de mama sa şi de cele două surori într-o singură cameră a unui apartament. Kat DeLuna: Ready to Run the Show. OK! Magazine. Accesat la data de 14 noiembrie 2008. În ciuda dificultăţilor materiale, DeLuna a început la vârsta de 14 ani să urmeze cursuri muzicale în cadrul „Şcolii de Arte şi de Interpretare” din New Jersey, unde a studiat opera timp de patru ani. Andy Kellman, Kat DeLuna - Biography. Allmusic. Accesat la data de 3 noiembrie 2008. DeLuna a fost soprană în corul acestei instituţii, Opera-trained Kat DeLuna claims her pop music crown. Daily News. Accesat la data de 14 noiembrie 2008.. În primul an a format un grup de fete intitulat „Coquette”. Dominican youngster Kat DeLuna poised for stardom. Reuters. Accesat la data de 3 noiembrie 2008. Genul muzical abordat era o combinaţie de latino cu hip-hop. Formaţia a cântat în deschiderea unui concert al rapperului Cassidy în 2004. Deşi făcea parte din „Coquette”, DeLuna voia să se lanseze ca artistă solo. La 15 ani a participat la un concurs de karaoke organizat de compania Coca-Cola în cadrul căruia a interpretat „I Will Always Love You”, piesa lui Whitney Houston, obţinând primul loc. În urma acestei competiţii l-a cunoscut pe Rey Ruiz, cântăreţul cubanez de salsa, care a sfătuit-o să-şi compună singură piesele. În timpul liber, DeLuna asculta artişti precum Aretha Franklin şi Billie Holiday, pe care îi imita la aparatul de karaoke. Bill Lamb, Kat DeLuna. About.com. Accesat la data de 13 noiembrie 2008. Cariera muzicală ''9 Lives'' Tyrone Edmond, ce ulterior a devenit managerul ei, a convins-o pe DeLuna să renunţe la „Coquette”, deşi cântăreaţa „credea în grup şi nu voia să-l desfiinţeze”. Susan Visakowitz, Dominican youngster Kat DeLuna poised for stardom. Reuters. Accesat la data de 24 noiembrie 2008. După ce s-a hotărât să înceapă un proiect muzical pe cont propriu, DeLuna a înregistrat un demo şi a semnat un contract cu Epic Records în noiembrie 2006. Albumul de debut, intitulat 9 Lives, a fost lansat pe data de 7 august 2007 şi a beneficiat de o relansare în primăvara anului 2008. Materialul discografic, compus de Jane't Sewell-Ulepic şi de ea însăşi, îi are ca producători executivi pe RedOne şi pe Akon la noile piese, cu care are şi o colaborare la piesa „Am I Dreaming”. Albumul s-a vândut în peste 11 000 de exemplare în prima săptămână în S.U.A, debutând astfel pe locul 58 în Billboard 200, aceasta fiind şi poziţia maximă atinsă în acest clasament. All Music Guide i-a acordat trei stele şi jumătate dintr-un total de 5, Andy Kellman, [http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:hnfwxzy5ldfe Kat DeLuna - 9 Lives Review]. Allmusic. Accesat la data de 14 noiembrie 2008. Andy Kellman afirmând că primul single lansat este miezul albumului. Materialul discografic a fost comercializat în 65 000 de copii în SUA, iar cântecele de pe 9 Lives s-au vândut în format digital în peste 866 000 de exemplare. Primul single lansat de pe album a fost „Whine Up”, piesa fiind o colaborare cu Elephant Man. A primit recenzii mixte din partea criticilor de specialitate. Entertainment Weekly i-a acordat calificativul B, iar About.com l-a descris ca fiind „plăcut, dar de nereţinut pentru distracţia estivală”. Kat DeLuna feat Elephant Man-Whine Up. About.com. Accesat la data de 24 ianuarie 2008. Prima difuzare la posturile radio din Statele Unite ale Americii a avut loc la data de 15 mai 2007. Available For Airplay. FMQB. Accesat la data de 14 noimebrie 2008. Cântecul a activat moderat în această ţară, ajungând în Billboard Hot 100 doar pe locul 29. Totuşi, piesa a atins prima poziţie în Billboard Hot Dance Club Play Artist Chart History - Kat DeLuna. Billboard. Accesat la data de 3 decembrie 2008. şi s-a plasat pe locul 17 în Billboard Pop 100. „Whine Up” a obţinut clasări mai bune în ţările europene, atingând poziţii de top 10 în România (locul 4), Belgia (locul 6), Bulgaria (locul 7), Portugalia (locul 8) şi Franţa (locul 9).Romanian Top 100. RT100. Accesat la data de 30 iulie 2008. Whine Up-Kat DeLuna. acharts.us. Accesat la data de 14 noiembrie 2008. „Whine Up” a fost aleasă piesa oficială a evenimentului SummerSlam 2007. DeLuna a înregistrat o versiune specială pentru acest cântec, la cererea celor de la ''The Mets. „Rise Up (Mets!)” a fost compus de David Brody şi prezentat pe stadionul „Shea”, fiind ulterior difuzat la radioul din New York, z100. „Whine Up” a câştigat în cadrul ediţiei din 2008 a premiilor Latin Billboard distincţia pentru Cântecul latino-dance de club al anului. Billboard Latin Music Awards 2008. Billboard. Accesat la data de 30 iulie 2008. Piesa a primit discul de aur pentru vânzările realizate pe piaţa muzicală americană. „Run the Show” este cel de-al doilea cântec lansat de pe 9 Lives, varianta inclusă pe album reprezentând o colaborare cu Shaka Dee. Pentru discul single, partea de rap a acestuia a fost înlocuită cu una nouă, interpretată de Busta Rhymes. În ţările latine a fost promovată versiunea cântată de Kat DeLuna împreună cu Don Omar. În ediţia în spaniolă a revistei Billboard, Michael Menachem a descris interpretarea cântecului ca fiind „înfocată şi caracteristică, ca şi în cazul succesului anterior” al interpretei. „Run the Show” a fost bine primit în cluburile americane, atingând poziţia a doua în Billboard Hot Dance Club Play, însă piesa nu a reuşit să intre în Hot 100. Chart Data-Kat DeLuna. mariah-charts.com. Accesat la data de 2 noiembrie 2008. Cântecul a obţinut clasări în top 10 în câteva ţări de pe continentul european: Finlanda (locul 2), Bulgaria şi România (locul 4), Belgia (locul 5), Franţa (locul 6), Portugalia (locul 8). [http://acharts.us/song/31627 Run The Show - Music Charts]. acharts.us. Accesat la data de 12 noiembrie 2008. Euro 200 - Current National Charts - Romania - Week 33. Euro 200. Accesat la data de 12 noiembrie 2008. Piesa a fost utilizată de canalul de televiziune Fox pentru spoturile de promovare ale emisiunii So You Think You Can Dance. Rezilierea contractului cu Epic Records şi un album nou, Inside Out În iulie 2008 DeLuna a declarat pe pagina ei oficială de pe MySpace că s-a întors în studioul de înregistrări pentru a lucra la viitorul ei album de studio. Cântecul „Calling You” a fost postat mai târziu pe acelaşi site, DeLuna negând zvonurile conform cărora acesta va fi inclus pe cel de-al doilea material discografic al său. DeLuna back in the stugio. katdelunaworld.com. Accesat la data de 12 septembrie 2008. A fost anunţat că „In the End” va fi cel de-al treilea single lansat în Europa de pe 9 Lives. In the End video, for Europe behind the scenes. MySpace. Accesat la data de 19 octombrie 2008. Cântăreaţa lucrează cu producătorul Marc Ronson la piesele de pe următorul său album. Kat DeLuna and Marc Ronson. YouTube. Accesat la data de 12 noiembrie 2008. Interpretarea lui DeLuna din 2008 a imnului naţional al Statelor Unite a fost plasată de Time pe locul 8 în clasamentul celor mai proaste interpretări ale „The Star Spangled Banner”. Kat DeLuna Top 10 Worst National-Anthem Renditions. Time. Accesat la 2 august 2009. DeLuna a câştigat două distincţii în cadrul premiilor TMF Awards din Belgia, la categoriile Cel mai bun artist urban şi Cel mai bun artist nou. TMF - The Music Factory - TMF Awards. TMF. Accesat la data de 12 noiembrie 2008. Cântăreaţa a înregistrat remixul oficial al piesei lui Akon, „Right Now (La La La)”, acesta putând fi ascultat pe profilul ei de MySpace. MySpace Profile - Kat DeLuna. MySpace. Accesat la data de 1 noiembrie 2008. În 2008, interpreta a colaborat cu Darin pentru piesa „Breathing Your Love”, ce s-a clasat pe locul 2 în Suedia. Darin feat Kat DeLuna-Breathing Your Love. Swisscharts.com. Accesat la data de 19 octombrie 2008. DeLuna nu mai este înscrisă la Epic Records, cele două părţi implicate au decis să rezilieze contractul în luna septembrie a anului 2008: Cântăreaţa a semnat un contract cu casa de discuri Universal Motown, urmând să lanseze în 2009 cel de-al doilea album din cariera sa. Ca şi în cazul lui 9 Lives, RedOne va participa la compunerea materialului discografic, intitulat Inside Out. Primul extras pe single se numeşte „Unstoppable” şi este o colaborare cu Lil Wayne, fiind difuzat la posturile radio din Statele Unite ale Americii începând cu martie 2009. FMQB - Available For Airplay. FMQB. Accesat la data de 10 ianuarie 2008. Videoclipul a avut premiera pe profilul cântăreţei de MySpace pe 23 februarie 2009. Sneak Peek: Kat DeLuna Rides with Lil Wayne. People. Accesat la data de 24 februarie 2009. DeLuna a descris piesa ca fiind „puţin diferită, dar nebunească”. Mariel Conception, Kat DeLuna Signs With Universal Motown . Billboard. Accesat la data de 10 ianuarie 2008. Cântecul s-a clasat în Canadian Hot 100 pe locul 80. Canadian Hot 100. Billboard (Nielsen Business Media, Inc.). Accesat la 7 martie 2009. După eşecul comercial al acestuia, „Dance Bailalo” a fost lansat ca prim single oficial de pe Inside Out. Piesa conţine pasaje din „Magdalenha”, interpretată în original de Sergio Mendez.Dance Bailalo, un nou single Kat DeLuna. Europa FM. Accesat la 23 aprilie 2009. Pe profilul de MySpace al lui DeLuna a fost postată data lansării cântecului (5 mai 2009) prin magazinele iTunes. Stilul muzical Influenţe Pentru debutul său, DeLuna a abordat mai multe genuri muzicale. Piesele de pe 9 Lives, interpretate în engleză şi spaniolă, conţin influenţe dancehall, Latin-pop, Euro-pop, R&B, freestyle, existând şi fragmente de operă. Allmusic observă capacitatea cântăreţei de a aborda mai multe stiluri şi abilităţile sale vocale considerabile. Andy Kellman apreciează cântece ca „Feel What I Feel”, „Be Remembered”, „Love Me. Leave Me” şi „Whine Up”, fiind de părere că acestea „s-ar putea apropia de cele mai înalte poziţii ale clasamentelor dance, R&B şi latino”. Entertainment Weekly afirmă că 9 Lives reprezintă un „debut solid” pentru DeLuna, comparându-i vocea cu cele ale „divelor dancehall de la sfârşitul anilor 80”. Revista Billboard scrie că interpreta are „reminescenţe din vocea puternică a marii Selena”. Rolling Stone consideră că primul ei single este interpretat în maniera Rihannei, Single Minded: New Tracks From Jonas Brothers, UGK, Kat DeLuna, Plies and the Receiving End of Sirens. Rolling Stone. Accesat la data de 7 iulie 2007. iar About.com obesrvă că pe refrenul acestei piese, DeLuna are „ceva din culoarea vocală a Shakirei”. Abilităţi vocale DeLuna este capabilă să atingă note foarte înalte datorită celor patru ani în care a studiat opera. Este o soprană, registrul său cuprinzând 5 octave. Kat DeLuna - Biography. MTV. Accesat la data de 18 octombrie 2008. Abilităţile sale de interpretare sunt comparate cu cele ale altor cântăreţe, cum ar fi Mariah Carey. Videoclipul piesei „Whine Up” debutează cu artistă cântând o porţiune dintr-o arie de operă. Kat DeLuna featuring Elephant Man - Whine Up. YouTube. Accesat la data de 12 noiembrie 2008. Note acute sunt atinse şi în partea de început a piesei „Am I Dreaming”. „Am I Dreaming”. Pandora Internet Radio. Accesat la data de 3 septembrie 2007. Revista americană Entertainment Weekly scrie că „DeLuna umple golul dintre Rihanna şi Shakira”, iar Billboard Magazine afirmă că interpreta „poate iniţia o mişcare muzicală prin forţele proprii”. [http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/content_display/reviews/albums/e3i2530f60f036b288e38f95bea560dfc14 9 Lives Review]. Billboard Magazine. Accesat la data de 12 decembrie 2007. Discografie Albume *2007: 9 Lives *2009: Inside Out Discuri single *2007: „Whine Up” cu Elephant Man *2008: „Run The Show” cu Busta Rhymes şi Don Omar (single promoţional) *2008: „In the End” *2009: „Unstoppable” cu Lil' Wayne *2009: „Dance Bailalo” *2010: „Push Push” cu Akon Alte aspecte * DeLuna a fost aleasă ambasadoarea internaţională a „Comisiei Latine Anti SIDA” pentru anul 2008. Pe 13 mai ea a preluat acest titlu în cadrul unor festivităţi organizate cu ocazia evenimentului de caritate, Cielo Latino, în care se strâng fonduri pentru a se combate această boală în comunitatea latină. Ca o latină ce sunt, am obligaţia de a lupta contra SIDA in cadrul comunităţii noastre, a afirmat cântăreaţa. Comisión Latina sobre el SIDA selecciona a cantante Kat DeLuna como su Embajadora Internacional. Hispanic PR Wire. Accesat la data de 1 iulie 2008 * DeLuna a susţinut în 2008 o serie de concerte în România: pe 12 august în Bucureşti la Turabo Society Club,Comunicate presă - Evenimente - DeLuna în concert la Bucureşti. comunicatemedia.ro. Accesat la data de 12 septembrie 2008. pe 14 august la Discoteca Tineretului din Costineşti, Deluna's official events. katdeluna.com. Accesat la data de 12 septembrie 2008. iar pe 16 august a susţinut un spectacol în clubul Bamboo din staţiunea Mamaia.Comunicate presă - Evenimente - Kat DeLuna vine în Club Bamboo Mamaia. comunicatemedia.ro. Accesat la data de 12 septembrie 2008. Într-un interviu acordat postului muzical de televizune MTV, artista a declarat ca speră să se îndrăgostească aiciKat DeLuna işi caută jumătatea în România. MTV. Accesat la data de 11 noiembrie 2008. şi că se simte onorată când este comparată cu Jennifer Lopez, numind-o pe aceasta „un imperiu”. Premii Note Legături externe * Site oficial * Pagina oficială MySpace Categorie:Americani în viaţă Categorie:Naşteri în 1987 Categorie:Cântăreţe pop Categorie:Cântăreţe americane da:Kat DeLuna de:Kat DeLuna en:Kat DeLuna es:Kat DeLuna et:Kat DeLuna fa:کت دلونا fi:Kat DeLuna fr:Kat DeLuna hu:Kat Deluna it:Kat DeLuna lt:Kat DeLuna nl:Kat DeLuna no:Kat DeLuna pl:Kat DeLuna pt:Kat DeLuna ru:Дэлуна, Кэт sv:Kat DeLuna sw:Kat DeLuna th:แคต เดอลูนา tr:Kat DeLuna vi:Kat DeLuna